


Дети короля Владислава Вазы

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Владислав IV [8]
Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Royalty RPF, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, История, Польша, Украина, восстание Хмельницкого, патриотизм, смерть детей, трагедия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Два горя, два отцовских сердца. Дополнительная глава к циклу "Коротких историй..."





	Дети короля Владислава Вазы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tea_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Dragon/gifts).



> Ну, все в курсе, наверное: всё началось с того, что недруг Богдана - Чаплинский - совершил нападение на его дом, увёл жену и засёк насмерть его 10-летнего сына. По легенде, Хмельницкий пытался пожаловаться королю, но тот якобы сказал только: "У тебя есть твоя сабля..." (т. е. решай свои проблемы сам).  
> Автор решил немного восстановить справедливость и показать, какой разговор там состоялся на самом деле.

Давит маленькую грудку  
Стужа северной земли.  
Это ласточки малютку  
Унесли.

М. И. Цветаева, «Его дочке»

 

Стоять перед королем прямо, не опуская глаз - решится не всякий; стоять перед королем - дело такое само по себе, на какое не всякий решится без робости.

 

\- Правды прошу, - говорит Богдан. - Справедливости.

 

Богдан стоит перед королем. С королем они, считай, старые боевые товарищи. Давно знают друг друга: еще в тридцать втором году от Рождества Христова, под стенами Смоленска, вместе противостояли русским.

 

Входя к королю в кабинет при полном параде, с саблей на боку, Богдан неловко пытается стать навытяжку. …Но бог с ним, оставь церемонии, мы знакомы давно, и когда-то король вместе с казаками ходил в поход, мы были с тобой войсковыми товарищами, и тут, наедине, можно ведь без церемоний - и король это понимает, и легким кивком, опустив веки, разрешает держаться непринужденно, еще в начале, до того, как Богдан начинает рассказывать ему свое горе.

 

Давний недруг его, Чаплинский, со своими людьми весной напал на имение Богдана. Разграбил дом, увез молодую жену (люди потом сказали Богдану, что она охотно пошла с Чаплинским, словно заранее знала о его вторжении), и слуги его до смерти засекли плетьми Богданова малолетнего сына Остапа. Произошло это в отсутствие гетмана. Домочадцы и соседи, когда он вернулся, рассказали ему, как все было. Никто не заступился… Он смелый был, рослый, сильный для своих лет, мой мальчик, в свои десять лет казался тринадцатилетним. Видя, как люди Чаплинского средь бела дня выносят сундуки, как уводят мачеху, бесстыдно павшую на грудь врагу, Остап, стоя в дверях горницы, сказал им:

\- Что ж вы делаете, ироды?

Никто не обратил внимания, и тогда мальчик, шагнув вперед, прямо на них, звонко повторил: 

\- Что ж вы делаете? Воспользовались, что батька нет? Бог вас накажет!..

Тогда проходивший мимо пан Чаплинский, мимоходом бросив взгляд, дернув плечом, недовольно сказал:

\- Что ещё за дерзости? Возьмите его и всыпьте ему двадцать пять плетей!

И тотчас два дюжих пахолка* Чаплинского схватили мальчика, потащили и, растянув на ближайшей лавке, принялись охаживать плетьми, как детей не бьют… Когда Богдан вернулся домой, он уже едва дышал, израненный, в беспамятстве, в бреду, никого не узнавал.

…Богдан стоит перед королём прямо, не опуская взгляда. Ту змею, изменницу… бог с ней! Ее Бог покарает. Мне бы за мальчика моего… тех нелюдей, зверей, уничтоживших мимоходом, грубо короткую детскую жизнь, тех, что натешились и ушли, того, кто отдал им приказ это сделать…

"Мы же с тобой - давно друг друга знаем, мы же тогда, под Смоленском - рука об руку… Ты же помнишь, что я тогда сделал, король? Я ведь тебе жизнь спас…" Богдан с закаменевшим лицом поднимает на короля взгляд.

\- Правды прошу, - повторяет Богдан.

\- Беззаконие не есть правда, - тихо отвечает король.

…Когда приехал Богдан, вечером следующего дня, когда вошел в притихший, разоренный дом, - потрясенно выслушал рассказы слуг, поднялся в опочивальню, где в постели, на мягких перинах, лежал на животе в беспамятстве его сын. Напрасно Богдан, сидя у кровати весь вечер, звал его, молил: "Взгляни на меня, сынок!" Темнота и свет лампады… по всему дому слуги молились о здоровье паныча…  

 

Лишь перед смертью на пару минут пришел он в себя; открыл глаза, узнал отца, потянулся к нему, просветлев лицом, и ясно выговорил:

 

\- Таточку!.. а я не боялся их… ей-богу, не боялся…

 

И не было спасения, не было объяснения произошедшему; и Богдан сидел с ним, держа в ладонях горячую от жара ладошку, в оцепенении водил по ней пальцем, слушая, как тяжело, трудно дышит ребенок, как с каждым вздохом уходит из него жизнь.

И теперь Богдан пытается понять, вспоминая последний вздох своего мальчика - легкий, почти незаметный выдох… Как в детстве какое-нибудь воспоминание, поразившее тебя, кажется значительным, и пытаешься, возвращаясь к нему, что-то понять, постигнуть через него важное - так и Богдан пытается понять, что значит видеть последний вздох своего ребенка; для чего это дается? И с тех пор он ходит с застывшим горем внутри - закаменело, не вздохнуть, сверлит изнутри; и одного теперь хочет - мести…

Вспоминая его - смелый, лукавый взгляд серых раскосых глаз, ямочку на щеке… Зачем его жизни было всего десять лет? Зачем она окончилась в таких муках?

\- Ваше величество, дозвольте… - прорываются слова у Богдана. - Не могу я!..

"Не за разоренное родовое гнездо, не за женщину… Прошу! но за мое дитя, за родное дитя… За сына, не просившего пощады у палачей, позволь мне…"

\- Ты хочешь пойти против меня? - с невеселой усмешкой спрашивает король.

"Не против тебя - против шляхты. Есть у меня люди верные, на все готовые; дай только клич, и разнесут призыв к свободе по всей стране; дай мне сделать это, а сам тайно встань на нашу сторону; поддержи нас, и увидишь, сколько мы с тобой для этой земли, стонущей под панским игом, сделаем…"

"Ты ведь уже когда-то тайно договаривался с казаками, тайно от шляхты, под покровом ночи**… Ведь всем известно, что подлая шляхта распустилась настолько, что не разрешает самостоятельно действовать - королю… Виданное ли дело, чтобы королю в своей земле приходилось делать свои дела тайно от шляхты?.."  

Король молчит в ответ, не поднимая взгляда. Руки его, сжатые в кулаки, в кружевных манжетах, неподвижно упираются в стол, и лицо его кажется равнодушным, но вот он наконец поднимает взор на Богдана и говорит:   

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я разрешил тебе бесчинство. Этого не будет.

И, видя взгляд Богдана, прибавляет:

\- Закон один для всех.

Взгляды их скрещиваются - прямо, твердо, один в другой; Богдан прямо, не опуская глаз, смотрит в глаза Владислава; Владислав несгибаемым твердым взглядом отвечает Богдану.

"Что же это за закон такой, - думает Богдан, - что прикрывает и оправдывает убийц?"

\- Разве же им можно творить беззаконие? - вырывается у него. - Разве им без конца его творить?

\- Беззаконие никому не разрешено, - замечает Владислав. - Dura lex - sed lex***.

Богдан молчит, но взгляд его ясно спрашивает: "Знаешь ли ты, что такое потерять ребёнка, король?"

Владислав молча стоит, опираясь обеими руками о край стола. Отходит к окну, смотрит в непроглядную осеннюю темень, прохаживается по комнате, возвращается, наливает себе воду из графина, пьёт. Снова долго молча стоит у стола.

…Что тяжелее - потерять ребёнка, который уже говорил, ходил, о котором ты уже представлял примерно, какой он будет; или младенца, о котором не представлял, не знал и неизвестно, каким бы он стал? Детский лепет. Пухлые ручки, ножки в перевязочках, маленькие пальчики ее в твоих ладонях… Тяжёлые кружева. Герб на королевских пелёнках… Дитя с пышным именем Мария-Анна-Изабелла навеки упокоилась в королевской усыпальнице рода Ваза…

…Голубоглазый, очаровательный, бойкий мальчуган. Все его любили, весь двор. Всеобщий любимец и баловник. Однажды, когда кто-то из придворных - царедворец ли Вассенберг****, или кто-то другой из свиты королевы - заговорил с ним по-немецки, мальчик, топнув ножкой, заявил: "Я поляк, и ты говори со мной по-польски!" Весь двор его обожал, все с ним нянчились. "О, этот мальчик далеко пойдет!" - говорил о нем Вассенберг. 

Сгорел в пять дней, от тяжелого кровавого поноса. Владислав, услышав из Кракова весть о болезни сына, бросился в дорогу. Как он торопился! Как погонял коня! Без отдыха, без сна, на взмыленных лошадях… И поспел лишь к постели, к последней агонии. Бледное, заострившееся личико на белых подушках. Пересохшие губки…

Неужели в самом деле отравили, в который раз думает Владислав, и тоскливая, мучительная тяжесть снова стискивает, назойливая, как боль в боку.

…Кому и что он сделал, кроме того, что родился наследником короля? Здесь не война и не армия, гетман, здесь подло, исподтишка убивают детей…

Тогда он долго пил. Заперся у себя, не присутствовал даже на похоронах. Сколько слез было пролито! Не мог видеть его мертвым… И все ухудшалось, обострялась подагра.  Боль в правом боку. Тяжесть. Тошнота. Доктор тогда приказал категорически - прекратить возлияния. Солнце мое, надежда моя, кровь моя!.. Сколько мне по тебе плакать? Не проходит, не забывается боль; Владиславу хочется сесть, положить голову на стол, не видеть гетмана, не видеть никого.

Но он скручивает в себе это, превозмогает, заставляет себя снова смотреть в голубые глаза Богдана.

\- Ваше величество, - в который раз говорит Богдан. - Что же мне теперь делать? Разрешите… против врагов моих…  

\- Ты должен действовать по закону, - говорит Владислав, ходя по комнате. - Есть суд, есть закон. Его накажут...

\- Что суд, что закон! - срывается Богдан. - На словах-то закон! Они его оправдают, в любом случае оправдают! Вся шляхта горой друг за друга стоит!

Владислав слишком хорошо знает шляхту, чтобы говорить по этому поводу слова утешения Богдану. 

И всё-таки… Ты не думаешь брать на себя ответственность, ты поступаешь безответственно; в своем безрассудстве ты полагаешься на стоящего выше - отвечающего за все меня; ты только потому можешь желать выступать за свои идеи, что есть я, и я за все здесь отвечаю. Ты не берешь ответственность, а я беру, и я за всех вас отвечаю. За свой народ… Но я не могу дать тебе разрешение на кровную месть и беззаконие. Ты думаешь, что можешь себе позволить это желание мести, опираясь на других…

С женой - королевой - любви у них не было. Это обычное дело среди королевских семейств: женятся для политических целей, для взаимной выгоды. Общались с ней почти официально, с изящной придворной вежливостью; держать политес на глазах у двора, делать все как положено. Вроде как идешь на балу с дамой в мазурке, движешься с ней в танце, и каждое движение, знаемое заранее, выполняешь безупречно и легко. Ей что! Жила уединенно в своих покоях, со своей свитой - роскошь, очарование, беспечность. Не красавица была, но весёлая, хохотушка. Любила балы, танцы, вышивание. 

Третьи роды - мертворожденный - не оправилась, умерла. Это случилось уже после того, как он удалил Ядвигу. И скорбел он так же вежливо, насколько приличествует королю, показывая горе.

Но те двое детей, рождённых от неё - как заноза на сердце…

Наследники умирают - как по воле злого рока. Дети Ядвиги растут здоровенькими.

Девочка, конечно, славная, только Владислав, глядя на нее, все чаще думал, что ее отцовство ему, скорее всего, приписывает молва. Он, конечно, всегда ласкал ее и одаривал сладостями наравне с братом, но каждый раз, видя ее простенькое, широкое веснушчатое личико, не мог отделаться от мысли, что она скорее продолжит род мужа Ядвиги, чем его. И как ни старался - не лежала душа… Он ничего к ней не чувствовал.

Поразительная все-таки вещь - голос крови, думает Владислав.  

Что же до Влади, Владислава-младшего, то, чем старше он становится, тем яснее заметна его холодность к отцу… Что ж, сынок, суди меня самым строгим судом, строже, чем люди, ты один более других - имеешь на это право - судить мою жизнь, за то, что пекся о других больше, чем о вас… Знаю одно, люди обязательно скажут тебе - наверняка уже сказали, - что ты должен просить у отца милостей и привилегий, пользуясь своим положением, но ты не унизишь себя лестью, не пойдешь на это. И Владислав это знает, и хоть этим горд за сыновнюю нелюбовь…

Тупая боль, тяжесть в правом подреберье опять возвращается. В последнее время она все сильнее и сильнее. Владислав снова подходит к столу, наливает и пьет воду.

\- Что же, так безнаказанными и останутся убийцы? - глухо спрашивает Богдан.

"…А я вообще не знаю, кто его убил. Невозможно установить, нельзя выяснить. Нет таких способов, такой науки, чтобы точно определяла: вот эти руки брали пузырёк с ядом, вот эти трогали пищу… Чтоб можно было узнать о том, чего никто не видел. Нет, можно, конечно, и с помощью пыток это выяснять, - кто сознался под пытками или кто умер от них, тот и убийца - но, Господи, мы же не дикая Испания, чтобы верить, что Бог _так_ указывает на виновных!

А хоть бы и знал - кто? А хоть бы и догадывался… Не факт, что ради равновесия и мира… Ты не знаешь, гетман, через что мы тут, на самом верху, порою вынуждены переступать… Ты не знаешь этого одиночества - на самом верху. Вы все не знаете.

Тебе легче, и ты никогда меня не поймешь. У тебя есть твоя сабля…

Я могу, в общем, прижучить Чаплинского, сделать так, что он не отвертится от суда; но скажи честно, гетман - я вижу по глазам - разве ты этого хочешь? Ты давно уже не этого хочешь, а личной мести. И ты хочешь яростно мстить, ты хочешь за своего ребенка залить кровью всю землю. Чем же ты тогда лучше Чаплинского? Отчего же тебе, по твоему мнению, позволено то, за что ты хочешь мстить?"  

 

Богдану, в общем, уже все понятно, но он, отступив, в последний раз хрипло выдыхает:

\- Сам-то… не отец, что ли…

 

"Сколько тебе лет, гетман? Мы с тобой ровесники, верно? И ты не знаешь, что это такое, когда твои дети - все, весь народ. Может, про войско свое ты так думаешь, когда ведешь его в атаку, но чтобы весь народ, вся страна - и бессовестная шляхта тоже - ты не знаешь. Все мои, и я за всех отвечаю.

…Нет, нет, не надо на меня смотреть таким взглядом, не надо этих укоров, что я с теми, кто топчет и угнетает твою землю! Я, знаешь ли, тоже скакал на коне в степи, видел во ржи цветущие васильки - синие, голубые, непритязательные, смотрящие из стеблей..."

Васильки во ржи... Вот ты, маленький, в тяжелой парче, надув губки - королевское дитя - на портрете перед придворным художником; вот твои первые военные походы, битвы с турками; вот коронация - и ты, поправляя сползшую корону, шутишь с придворными, что не знал, насколько она тяжела; а сам, пожалуй, еще и не знаешь, насколько тяжела, в самом деле; вот ты - король польский, великий князь литовский, несостоявшийся московский царь и король Иерусалимский, хотя и не существует такого государства; вот ты скачешь по полю, видишь цветочки во ржи, вот обещаешь быть для своей страны великим полководцем, достойным своего рода; вот клянешься, целуешь крест, обещаешь быть как твой святой покровитель, венгерский король Владислав*****, бывший для своего королевства защитой и опорой... Вот все грехи, в которые впадаешь, когда становишься взрослым, но 

есть рыцарские принципы, которыми - не поступаешься никогда... Вот Московия, где на престол после смерти отца взошёл малолетний отрок******; вот Швеция, где на троне правит неразумная девчонка*******… И ты не трогай её; до поры ищи других средств…  Рыцарство, извечная мечта всех королей. Орден Мальты… И ни в одной стране мира так не сошлось - воплощения всего европейского со славянским; и лучше мне лечь в землю с моим мальчиком, чем я нарушу клятву вверенной мне земле… Васильки во ржи, мальтийский крест, русский царь, шведская королева? - чем я предам эту, васильково глядящую из ржи землю… Прежде чем догрызет меня эта боль, эта тяжесть в боку, я буду защищать эту землю, кто бы на нее ни покусился - изнутри ли, извне, - я не допущу, чтобы королевство порушилось…

Богдан хочет ещё что-то сказать, но у него перед глазами стоят только страшные запекшиеся раны на теле его ребенка.

 

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. "Тогда… я буду действовать против тебя".

"Да. А я против тебя".

Раз ты хочешь всё развалить - чего ты от меня ожидаешь? Слово чести, слово королевской чести - я буду её защищать…

 

Богдану нечего больше сказать. Все слова были бы фальшивыми; он молча кланяется и, повернувшись, не прощаясь, уходит из кабинета.

**Author's Note:**

> *Пахолки (укр.) – слуги.  
> **Владислав одно время пытался действовать вместе с казаками втайне от шляхты, не позволявшей ему собирать армию.  
> ***Dura lex - sed lex (лат.) – Закон суров, но это закон.  
> ****Вассенберг – придворный из свиты первой жены Владислава, автор латинской истории Польши и других сочинений.  
> *****король Венгрии Ласло I Святой, канонизированный католической церковью. Празднуется 27 июня. Владислав, родившийся 9 июня, вероятнее всего, был крещён в честь этого святого.  
> ******царь Алексей Михайлович, взошедший на престол шестнадцати лет в 1644 году.  
> *******королева Кристина, унаследовавшая престол ещё до совершеннолетия, представительница шведской ветви рода Ваза.  
> 


End file.
